


Miserable Resistance Brat

by SydMarch



Series: Adventures of GC-6284 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Basically: I dare you to stick your hand in the Calcinator is a prequel to this., F/M, Fluff I guess, General Hux is mean, Hate, I planned this plot out but it's gone a different way, Kylo & Grace doesn't come in till much later., Not hating it tho, Slow burn i guess?, This story will be mentioned in my truth or dare fic., idk its a mess haha, loss of hearing, slight plot change., welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydMarch/pseuds/SydMarch
Summary: It all started with a dare.Then a week later Ren blames GC-6284 for the blackout.He decides to interrogate her, but not for the reason Grace thinks.Ren's interrogation pursues and the higher authorities deem her as a risk.So what do they do with GC-6284?





	1. 1. Miserable Resistance Brat

I didn’t think Kylo Ren would expect me. A mere technician to be a traitor. I mean sure I’ve thought about it but then I’d realize where could I go? If I left I’d be dubbed a traitor and shot on sight. I’d much rather stay alive thanks. It all started when I accidentally blown a couple of hundred wires in the west corridors. It was an accident. Two wires that weren’t supposed to meet met and then next minute things stopped functioning. After that I got demoted to cleaning. I don’t mind it. It’s less work and I don’t mind scrubbing the dirt, blood and unknown particles off of the TIE fighters, autocannons and even sometimes the Stormtrooper armor. I had almost finished my shift when Hux dragged me to Kylo Ren’s interrogation room. Before I could think something stabbed me in the neck and before I could fight back I passed out…

“What do you know of the resistance, of their base locations.” The mans voice droned on. “Of Luke Skywalker.” I didn’t know who it was talking, my mind still groggy. Then like a ton of bricks it hits me. Kylo Ren is accusing me because of last weeks incident. I didn’t – “Finally. You’re awake.” I look up at him the best I can, trying to shrug off his aggression. “If you’re talking about the blackout it was an accident. Two wires connected and-“ “No Grace. I’m talking about your origins. It’s been raise to my attention that you weren’t always part of the Imperial Army “That’s not right. I was born here. Raised here. “My mother was a radar technician and my dad was a Stormtrooper. They died whilst fighting the resistance.”

“Lies. Those weren’t your parents, they were volunteers who secretly chose to adopt a resistance brat. They wanted to experiment, to see if they could turn a resistance brat into an imperial. I know you haven’t truly forgotten your past. You better remember. Now tell me or I will make you.” My eyes gleam with tears, watching as his hand raises. I suspect that he’d hit but he doesn’t and – Holy mother of maker it hurts. He tugs at something in my brain. A flash back I didn’t know I had slideshows across my eyes. My parents really weren’t Elaine and Jack. But some couple in the imperial force. Why had I forgotten. How had I forgotten? A childhood on the streets, struggling for food, covered in dirt and grime. I watch as my ‘parents’ hand me over to the Imperial army for a measly twenty food rations. The slideshow gets faster as various locations pop up. I guess they were bases. Something else pops up then flashes away before it came clear. A map. I’ve seen it before. “Let go Grace. Let it go. Stop fighting.” I try to release my brains tension. Kylo’s voice has gotten a hold of me. I try to release once more as the force stops pulling. I can feel a burning stare through his helmet.

I let out a little laugh. “Did you get what you wanted?” “No.” The silence is violent. “You weren’t even trying to resist yet you are so strong. Too strong.” A soft mechanical whur comes from Ren as his helmet starts unclasping. He pulls it off, gorgeous raven locks fall and frame his face. His lovely brown eyes mediate my soul. I didn’t realize he could be so handsome. “Maybe we could try again.” He seems taken back by my words. “Oh Grace. You know you’re of Resistance blood yet you still help the imperials.” “No.” My heart flutters. “Not helping the imperial army. Just trying to help you.” To be fair Kylo Ren has been fairly nice to me. Sure he has been rude and maybe force choked me once or twice but he had to make enthrall General Hux so he would get off his case. I figured it was for the best so I let it slide. It was kinda sweet though how he force-choked me then hours later sent me a sorry note with a self-raising muffin. (Once or twice he sent me the same card but with a rainbow on it, or even an extra muffin.) He knew the blueberry version was my favorite flavor. He also knew they were rare, yet he’d still give them to me. “Grace.” I look up, interrupted from my thoughts. My eyes caught on Kylo’s slightly scowled look. “I’m sorry. Today has been stressful. General hux has been up me about the resistance for too long.”

“Kylo. Remove my restraints. We can go up to your quarters and talk. You can even try again if you want.” If I weren’t mistaken then he just let out a little smile. Cute. “I already know of the base locations thanks to you. I only really have to get a clear view of that other map. You know there’s rumors of a droid who has a map that leads to Luke Skywalker. If that map in your head leads to Skywalker then I don’t even need to worry about a droid or General Hux.” Kylo moves his hands over and fiddles with some buttons. My restraints unlock and move as Kylo holds out a hand. “What are you going to tell Hux?” I grab his hand. Cherishing the feeling of his warm leather glove.  
“I’ll say you were getting restless, tired and grumpy but I was close so I brought you back. Or that you would tell me for an exchange.” I squint my eyes at him, holding back a blush. “I sure hope the exchange is in the form of currency.” I try to keep my lewd thoughts to myself, since I don’t know when Kylo could be reading my thoughts. I can’t help it. The thought of him in such a manner, it does things to me. “I’m joking, I’m joking. Lets just hope Hux doesn’t spot us. Then we won’t have to say anything. Kylo tries his hardest to act as if I’m a P.O.W. He ties my hands behind my back, softly pushing me forward through the corridors. General Hux is nowhere to be found. Hell if I know where he is. I let out a little chuckle. I’m just glad I don’t have to look at him. I feel bad for Kylo having to deal with Hux constantly. Kylo’s grip on me loosens while we are in the elevator. Lately I’ve been sensing a protective vibe from Kylo. I hate to admit it but I think it’s cute.

As soon as the elevator dings Kylo tightens his grip on me. It starts to sting. My vision goes blurry from either the force or the threat of tears. I can feel his heart stop as the doors open to Hux.


	2. Rubber Ducky Shower Curtain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace gets a little surprise - build up to the main plot story C: !

Something doesn’t feel right as I wake up. A feeling of unbalance. I’m sitting down in a grey cell. My hands chained to the table by what looks like to be some kind of force field. As if it were planned That haughty son of a redhead General Hux walks in. “GC-6284 How are you feeling?”

“Weird. I don’t know why I am here or how I got here.” Part of that was a lie. I remember what happened previously but maybe he will tell me the whole story.

“Did you encounter Kylo-Ren yesterday?” What a weird question.

“No, at least I don’t think so. Why?”

“Don’t question me GC-6284. What do you remember about yesterday?”

“I was on patrol trying to fix the burnt wires outside of the cafeteria. Please tell me what happened.”  Now I’m really curious.

“You blacked out whilst on duty. That is all.” Then why am I chained up? It seems more then that. I honestly just want to get out of this predators grip.

“Can I go back to work now?” Of course when he lets me go – that is if. I don’t plan on working. I need to snoop around and figure what happened in the elevator with Commander Ren.

A giant pressure is released from my hands as the field is removed. I instantly get up to leave. That annoying red-heads voice booming at me like an overly loud jukebox “Before you go, check into the Medical bay. You’ve been dismissed. Code 10-16” Oh no. What does that mean? What normal happens when someone is dismissed from the imperial army? Do you survive, is it a mutiny, do they kill you. Why am I deemed up fit for work? So many questions are rushing though my brain.

My pace is jagged and uncoordinated as I head towards the medical bay, my thoughts are racing almost as fast as my feet.

 

The soft sound of voices calms me as I reach the medical bay. It is surprising big, the rows of machinery and medics aligned as if they would merge into one mega medic. I let out a soft chuckle as one of the medics look at me. Taking a moment to register who I am.

“Excuse me. Could I have some help?”

“Sorry GC-6284 but I can’t help you. You’ve been dismissed.” I must’ve taken too long to reply as he adds to the conversation, “Fired. You’ve been fired.”

“But what happens now, why am I fired?”

“That’s classified.”

“Please just help me. General Hux told me to go down here. Something about code 10-15 or 10-16”  
“Well I’m that case I guess I can help.” His face fills with something that resembles both a mixture of dread, sadness and ‘leave me alone’ The man turns around and opens a steel file cabnet, sorting through the files in alphabetical order, he stops as he reaches G, another minute later he pulls out my file. I reach my hand out to grab it but he smacks my hand away.

He starts to read. His voice screaming two things to me that either a – he’d said this many times before or b – it’s been scripted and he has been practicing. “You been diagnosed with short term memory loss. You had a stroke while on duty and passed out. Another Stormtrooper found you and called a supervisor. Just before the medical team arrived you woke up and starting attacking everyone. Hence why you were strapped up when you woke up.

 

It sounds too good to be true. I remember it all. I wasn’t even on duty when I passed out, I was in an elevator with Commander Ren. Ren was using the force. Apparently I held some map that he wanted, I tried to be nice. I guess that what happens when you try to befriend Kylo Ren. You wake up chained to a desk with the stinky breathe of a general breathing “You’re dismissed” down your neck.

“Listen I know you probably need some time to take this all in but I need you to fill out these consent forms and gather your stuff.” He turns his back to retrieve some pristine white papers from a golden olive folder. He pulls a black pen out of his chest pocket and hands it to me. “Anytime today would be great.”

I haven’t been great at detecting sarcasm but I swear that was sarcasm. He is acting like I shouldn’t be here. He just wants me out of his sight. I ignore his held out hand as I read over the papers.

 

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

_Form of dismissal._

_Identification: GC-6284_

_Gender: Female_

_Race: Homo Sapiens_

_Reason: GC-6284 is unfit for duty in both physical and mental form. She is deemed as a danger to fellow members of the Imperial Army. It has been discussed with the council that she is to be put on extended leave, if GC-6284 does not recover she is to be put onto permanent dismissal – termination. Her roommate HR-3544 is to be told of her dismissal two days after the final report. Medical conditions are to remain classified. No reason will be given._

_GC-6284 will be put into leave on one of the resting points – location disclosed. There she will be treated for her conditions._

_To assigned medic: Show GC-6284 this file and get signature. After file has been read report back to your supervisor with final report and examination results._

_Signature: ___________________________________

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

 

Well. That’s a lot to get in. I place the file onto the desk and take the pen and start to write down my signature – which is just in fact me writing down GC-6284 to clarify that is whom I am. For some reason my hands are shaking as I put it down on the desk. Before I can react or flinch a pair of Stormtroopers come up towards me. I try to put the pen into my pocket before they reach me. I try to put up a façade to hide my fear. “We are to escort you to your quarters GC-6284.”

 

I can feel the eternal stare of the Stormtroopers on me the whole trip. I push open the door to my quarters before walking in. To think this is the last time I’ll see my room again. I’ve been in this room for most of my time here. I’ll miss it. I try to take in all of it, the whole lot: The way the floorboards are uneven, the way fungi is starting to grow in the ceiling – another one of Harry’s stories. I’ll miss him. I’ll probably also miss my work, not for the fact It was work but for all the fun times I’ve had. All the games I’ve played. Maybe if I stayed for longer Matt would become more friendly with me. I’ll miss the rubber duckie shower curtain the most… Maybe I could take it with me?

As if he was on with my plan one of the Stormtroopers hands me a pair of clothes styled like average scavenger robes. It’s like he was expecting something. “Can you turn around?”

“You have five minutes.” He says as he closes the door. I can’t try to escape, they would know. Plus they are outside the door.

 

I start to take off my technician gear and fold it on a neat pile on my bed. I quickly put on the given outfit and start to pack stuff into my backpack. I pack a couple of books – native edible plants, some novels, that kind of thing. A jumper, a notepad and the pen I took earlier. I take out my hidden dagger and hide it between my shoe and my sock. You can never be too careful. I quickly to into the refresher to unhook the curtain. Luckily it’s dry. I place it in my bag, it could be useful, and Plastic can keep in heat. Plus maybe I’ll turn it into a flag to spruce up my new housing. I tie up my shoe laces as I open the door. Backpack on my shoulder, hopes in my head. I try to remain calm as the Stormtroopers lead me on.

 

We reach the final checkpoint. I see the smaller ships – one’s that I’ll probably have to get into to be shipped off so I can be someone else’s problem.

“Any illicit or banned items in that bag?” He goes to pull the bag off my shoulder.

My eyes meet that of the male inspector “Just spare clothes” Silence. “And female sanitary items.” All I get is flustered cough as I am waved to move onwards.  

I am ushered into the ship, half-way putting my safety belt on before getting stabbed in the neck with something.

 

 God I hate passing out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh spooky Grace just forshadowed the future. You’ll see in the incoming chapters! ;)


	3. Water-catcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace finally wakes up, but she's missing something really really important. Struggling to stay optimistic.

Blindness. Deafness, a slowly developing feeling of defeat.

My hands are free – but from now on my mind is not. All I can think about is why I am here and where I am. I reach my hands up to pull off the executioner’s hood. I can’t hear anything it’s like a flash bang has been set off. I’m in some sort of forest. The luscious trees – some green some other colours too I wish I could hear the sound of the wild-life. I look around, taking site of a big duffel bag and a note.

 

_GC-6248 Succession note._

_You may be wondering where you are. You have been dropped off into a disclosed location. You may pursue on the quest to find out where you are. Your main mission is to recover, find a way back to Starkiller base. You have eleven months to get back before permanent termination._

_Personal note from General Hux: The meaning of code 10-16 is to retrieve the prisoner. You're nothing but a hazard to us now. So you’ve been disposed of, to the middle of nowhere. We have an extremely close eye on you. You're a prisoner and the Imperial army if your warden. If you survive and find your way back to the base then you will be redeemed and no longer claimed as a traitor._

_Postscript: As punishment for your traitorous acts you have been partially damaged. Good day._

_EOM_

An over raged storm pursues over me as I punch a tree.  What does he mean partially damaged. Am I deaf? Is it permanent? I can’t stop the tears that fall down with my silent pleas. I didn’t deserve this. Is it because of the times I played games whilst on duty? I do my work – I make sure I’ve fixed all the communication wires. For being a radar technician most of the time they employ us on normal technician work. Its silly. But then again maybe I deserve this, in the imperials eyes that is. Any slight muck-up and they’ll dock your pay. Maybe this is their payment for ‘accidentally’ ruining half of the wiring. They did this instead of docking my pay. Hell if they docked my pay then I wouldn’t be getting paid for at least three months.

I suppose this is a good thing – I mean other than the fact that they’ve taken my hearing. Those goddamn bastards. It’s in a sense that I’ve always wanted to escape – to get out of the imperials grip. But of course you don’t get a say – the workers don’t get a choice. They will taunt you and point guns at you if you speak up – god forbid is you say you want to leave.

General Hux states that I’ll be permanently terminated in eleven months if I don’t find my way back to the Imperial base. I’ll take that as a code-word for killed. It’s like a game for them, toss out the traitors make them find their way back and if they don’t succeed then dispose of them. But what if I do escape but not back to the imperial base? It’ll be hard but maybe I could. But then I think of how I’ll never see Matt again – or Ren even.

My eyes musky with salty tears – my hearing still at a loss. I don’t know why they took my games so serious. I need a distraction. I try to scope the area out as well as I can. I notice some fallen logs as I walk over to them I think about how I could live here. I strip the leaves and then place them in a pile – this will have to be my mattress. You know all those years of reading those old scout novels seems to have played off. Otherwise I’d have no idea that leaves can insulate you. That reminds me of a trick. I run over to my pack and pull out the shower curtain. I chuck it on my shoulder as I hull some logs up right. Making sure they are into the ground I hook the shower curtain on top. I let it sag a bit so it can collect water. Just in case it rains. Plus its right on top of my makeshift bed so it can protect my from the elements a bit.

When I was younger I’d always dream of camping. I think it was mostly the thought of escape, even if it was only for a little bit. Being able to go places, see things. I don’t remember much of my childhood, only slight glimpses. I used to ‘borrow’ books that I thought were interesting, like photobooks of what different planets look like (my favourite was also Endor) or the different kinds of species you would find. I remember I once found a book – the title is forever lost to me now but it was very informative. It might have been called the do’s and don’ts of camping on Jakku. I think maybe a scavenger made it for a profit. It talks about how to make a tent from miscellaneous items, scrap items that are worth the most rations. He even talks about how bad it is their but it’s better than being in Cantonica. Once he visited the place (long before Jakku) and bragged about how corrupt and horrible it was. That they hurt and exploit poor Fathiers or space donkeys as he liked to joke about. I wish I never lost that book. I don’t even know if I lost it or if it was stolen and disposed off. I’m pretty sure it was a banned book cause in one of the articles he says working in Jakku isn’t as bad as being part of the Imperials.

God I hated it there, I mean it wasn’t always bad. When I was demoted to cleaning it was horrible. I was treated worse than being a technician. I was just lucky that I got promoted back up after a couple of days. Guess I’m better at fixing things then I am at cleaning. I remember once on of the Stormtroopers was being such a slimy piece of worm-ridden filth. So I kept some rotting items, and when I went to clean his quarters I put them under his mangy mattress. Turns out I put in under his roommates mattress by accident, I felt really bad because he was a nice guy. But anyway, he thought that slimy filth did it so he requested a room change. Well his room change was accepted and he got demoted, and guess what, He got demoted to cleaning, I’m lucky I got promoted back to my normal job otherwise he would bully me on the job.

I dose out of my daydream as I notice that this could be luck. A test not from the Imperial army but a test of luck and willpower. If I’m able to survive out here and become a new. Maybe it’s a trial of renewal.

I wish I still had my datapad, I don’t know the time and I don’t know where exactly I am. I secretly wish I was in Endor or Kashyyyk or maybe even Shira. Hell maybe I’ll see my first lizard people, wait is it racist to say that? I think they are called K’aarg’s. I’ve heard myth about them but I doubt they are real. I just hope that there are other people that won’t kill me on this planet. But if there are other people how will I communicate, assuming General Hux stole my bloody hearing forever, that man is a literal pile of walking talking Bantha dung. If I find my way back I swear I’ll stab him myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Grace find other civilizations? Will she get back her hearing? Will she go crazy from the loneliness?


End file.
